


Hanahaki Disease and I

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood, Coughing, Crying, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Ibuki is mentioned once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Byakuya is suffering from Hanahaki Disease.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Hanahaki Disease and I

'= Byakuya mind  
`= Byakuya love for Makoto

Byakuya was never one to fall ill. So when he started coughing at his meeting with his other 15 classmates, it surprised him, but he brushed it off, thinking he might be coming down with something. That was the first time he coughed.

Not even a few days later, he coughed again, this time during class. When he's cough started getting a bit rough, everyone turned around with concern on their face.  
"Are you alright, Byakuya?" The teacher asked him. He nodded his head, waving his hand at her dismissing the question, as his coughing managed to seize. Everyone but one, turned back around, the only one left that had a more worried expression then the others, was Makoto Naegi.  
Before Byakuya could look over to the short boy, he had already turned around, trying to focus on the lesson.

It's been a week now, and Byakuya coughing has only gotten worse. He started to cough up petals.  
Petals, like what the fuck, kind of disease does he have?! It seemed that everytime Byakuya thought about Makoto he would start to cough.  
Byakuya had accepted, that he had a crush on Makoto, and he made it as discreet as he could. But it really didn't help, how he would cough, and you have a worrying Makoto with a concerned expression across his face, asking you questions, and wondering if your alright.

Makoto had come over to study at Byakuya fancy as hell dorm. Byakuya had come to a conclusion, that he just had to stop thinking about Makoto, and him coughing up petals, will stop. Do you know just how hard it is to not think about your crush? Especially when his in your own dorm study with you! Byakuya could do this. He can study without thinking about Makoto Naegi!  
With his pale green eyes, those red, soft looking lips, how his cheeks form a tint of pink on them as, we stare into each others eyes... 'Wait what?'  
Byakuya started to lean towards Makoto. Makoto doing vise versa. While Byakuya was mentally screaming at himself.  
'W-what are you doing, you rich asshole?! Back up! Back up!' Another part Byakuya started to fight to have the right to get closer to Makoto, it was like time slowed down dramatically.  
`I can't do that.`  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT DO THAT, WHA- ARE YOU DUMB?!'  
`If I do that, I will make it awkward.`  
'....Ok you got me there... Nows the time for me to start coughing, but how?...'  
`Think about Makoto.`  
'Ok, I can do that. Makoto...I can say a hundreds of things about him, like his smile, how his eyes light up when you talk about his favorite book, his hair is probably quite soft, how he's never down and always full of energy like that Mioda girl in the year below them-'

He could feel the same lump, like he's been feeling for the past week, swell in his throat. Quickly covering his mouth, he swinged his head to the side, and started coughing quite violently, surprising Makoto.  
"Byakuya! Are you ok?!"  
"I- I'm fine!" He managed to muster out, through his coughing fit. He bolted towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Hunching over the sick, petals with pink blood splatters started to fall out of his mouth, fluttering into the sink below.  
"Byakuya?..." Makoto was knocking at the door.  
'Shit... poor Makoto, I'm making him worry...'  
"I'm fine, Makoto, go back to studying you have that test tomorrow!" Byakuya said  
"Well I can't do that, untill I know your alright!"  
Makoto stated. "If I did that I would be distracted all day, worrying about you, plus if I left you I wouldn't be a good friend..."  
'Friend....'  
"I...I'm coming out."  
He quickly poured the petals, into the toilet flushing it, and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
Makoto looked relieved when Byakuya came out, they resumed study, and every now and then Byakuya would cough and Makoto would rub his back calming his coughing down, as they both blushed at Makoto touching him.

A week later.

Walking back to his dorm Byakuya bumped into Hifumi, in shock, he coughed and a petal out. Right in front of Hifumi.  
"Are you ok Byakuya-" Hifumi gasped as he saw the petal covered in Byakuya's blood.  
"Wait. You have the Hanahaki Disease Byakuya?! I- I thought only fictional characters can only get it, I didn't know real people can get it!" He exclaimed.  
"So that's what this disease or whatever is called."  
Byakuya was now interested in what Hifumi had to say, since he never really listen to what the fanfic creator was talking about.  
"So how do you stop this.... disease thing?"  
Byakuya questioned him as he looked at him with stern glare.  
"Um! Well you have to confess to crush... If you don't a full on flower will grow in your throat, you won't be able to breath and you will slowly die..."  
Hifumi said nervously, playing with his fingers.  
"Oh ok, well.... thank you for your.... help..."  
Byakuya walked past Hifumi towards his dorm.  
'Confess? To Makoto? I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it, but if I want to get this disease to go away I need to confess to him or I die.'

Byakuya could feel himself get weaker by the day.  
He now knew he had to confess to Makoto sooner or later, or he will die. He could also feel the lump in his throat growing bigger...  
After last period, before anyone could see, Byakuya slipped a note into Makoto's locker, and walked away to the place he asked Makoto to meet him.

"H-hello? Um.. I'm here..." Makoto said shyly.  
He knew this was a place where people confess their love to each others. Under a massive cherry blossom tree, as the gorgeous shade of pink petals, fluttered and swinged towards the soft field of grass, on top of a hill. He just hoped its who he thinks it is.

Byakuya was nervous as shit, for the first time in his life. He confessing to his crush. 'Ok, ok I can do this, I can-'  
Byakuya moved from behind the bark of the tree to face Makoto.  
'Not do this, I can't! He's too adorable!'  
'B-Byakuya!" Makoto looked surprised but also looked... relieved?... He's face heating up, blush forming across his face.  
'Did he also want this to happen?'  
"Yeah... I won't repeat what I'm about say to you, so, open your ears..... I- I like you Makoto..."  
Makoto's eyes widen like huge frying pans. He saw the blush that formed on Byakuya's face, so he isn't lying. Makoto felt tears well up in eyes.  
He walked up to Byakuya, and threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a embrace.  
It shocked Byakuya, but quickly he realized that, that was Makoto's way of saying 'I like you too.' As he returned the embrace, he heard a sob.  
"I love you Byakuya! I always have..." Makoto sobbed out, with a smile on his face, as they parted from the embrace. Wiping away his tears Byakuya leaned in. Makoto had been waiting for this moment, ever since he had fallen for Byakuya.  
They locked lips in a chaste kiss. Makoto felt like he was on cloud fucking nine.  
Breaking the kiss, Byakuya spoke.  
"I think I did it..." He said shocked.  
"Did what?" Makoto was now confused.  
Byakuya explained what was happening to him for the past 2 weeks.  
"I- I've heard of that! You- you went throught that because of me?..." Makoto felt like he was going to cry again.  
"Byakuya! You were suffering because of me?..."  
'What? What is Makoto talking about?!'  
"No! No, it's not your fault, it was never going to be your fault! Don't think like that! I don't care how i got it, all I know is that, if it weren't for this disease, I probably wouldn't have confessed to you." Byakuya reasoned, calming Makoto down.  
They kissed again, entwined their hands together and was about to leave, when they saw their classmates from a distance. They were all cheering and screaming, congratulating them on their relationship.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
